Brittana New Years One Shot
by Santanalover5
Summary: Brittany and Santana still together but one in LA and the other in NY. New Years approaches, will they be together? One Shot


**FOR NEW YEARS!**

Brittany was home after a long day of teaching at her dance studio. She dropped her bag at the door and threw herself on the couch, once she hit the cushions her phone started to ring. She took the phone out of her pocket and didn't bother to check who was calling, she just answered.

"hello?" Brittany said

"hey B" the voice said

"hello Santana" Britt replied tiredly

"did you just get home?" Santana asked

"yes ugh I love those kids but during vacations I have children with me all day!" The blonde said

Santana giggled "aww poor baby, I wish I could be there with you and make you feel better"

"San please don't do that" Brittany said

"I'm sorry your right" Santana replied

"it's just I miss you so much and I love you that it kills me that I can't have you here." Brittany said "I really don't want reminders"

"I love you too." Santana responded

Both were silent for a bit and Brittany decided to break the silence.

"So any chance of seeing you this New Years?" Brittany asked "Christmas sucked without you, or shall I say Snixxxmas?"

"I'm sorry Brittany this schedule for my CD is really tight right now." Santana responded

"O" Britt couldn't hold her tears

"Babe please don't cry, you will make me cry too." Santana replied

"I can't help it. I know your chasing your dreams and I got mine, but you're my dream too." Brittany said "when did this become so complicated?"

"I'm sorry, I told you once that nothing was going to separate us that we would be together until the end and I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise about being separate." Santana said "I love you so much but I don't know what to do, I want this but I want you"

"I understand San, I do" Brittany said

"San I'm tired"

"okay Babe, good night I will talk to you tomorrow" Santana replied

"wait could you stay online until I fall asleep?" Brittany asked

"of course" Santana said and smiled

It was a day before new year's eve and Santana was almost finished recording. She had almost finished her album, the song she almost finished that day and one more song needed to be recorded to complete.

"Santana that was perfect, your done for today" The producer said

"awesome" The brunette replied and went to gather her things.

Her manager walked in and hugged Santana.

"hey so your done?" The manager asked

"yeah, hey I was going to call you. Is there anyway tomorrow's session can be scheduled for the 2nd?" Santana asked

"what? Are you serious?" her manager asked

"yeah I was planning on going to new York tomorrow and the 1st." Santana said

"aren't you the one that said it will be done by the end of the year? And now you want to change the date? You promised your fans by the end of the year and were just finishing the album at the end of the year." her manager responded "nope Santana there is no way that will happen"

"it was just a question, your right I will be here tomorrow." The brunette replied

"that's the girl I know" The manager said

They nodded and Santana went home. Santana called Brittany but no answer, so Santana left a voicemail.

"hey Brittany, you're probably sleeping but I just wanted to say hi and see how your day was. Can't wait to hear back from you. I love you" Santana hung up

Brittany went to a movie with a girl in one of her classes. The girl had asked her and Brittany said yes because she was bored.

"that movie was awesome." Brittany said "so you want to share a cab since we live like a block apart?"

"sure" the girl smiled

The reached Brittany's house since it was the first stop. The girl got out to walk the rest of the way. The cab drove off and the girl walked Brittany to her door.

"thank you for tonight it's good to do stuff not just be stuck at home." Brittany said "good night see you next week at dance."

Brittany turned to walk up the stoop the get into her apartment building but was stopped by a hand.

"yes?" Brittany asked

"what are you doing for new years eve?" the girl asked

"nothing just watch the ball drop in my living room." Brittany said

"c'mon what kind of plan is that? Celebrate with me!" the girl said

"thanks but its okay" Brittany replied

The girl then put a hand on Brittany's cheek and started to move her face closer to Brittany's but Brittany moved away.

"what are you doing?" The blonde said

"umm kissing you, this is a date right?" the girl smiled

"no, I thought we were just friends going to a movie" Brittany said

"wait you don't like me? Wow my gay dar is so off" the girl said embarrassed

"no no no it's just I have a girlfriend" Brittany replied

"then why are you always home and spending new years eve in your living room?" the girl asked

"she lives in Los Angeles and she can't get off work" Brittany replied

"O I'm sorry" the girl said "is it worth it? Times like these alone"

"of course it is and she is, I love her" Brittany said "one day we will be together. If it means me moving to LA and give up my dream then goodbye New York" Brittany said

"that's so sweet, she's lucky" the girl said

"no I'm the lucky one" Brittany responded

"I guess I'll see you in dance class" the girl said "and sorry about trying to kiss you"

"its okay you didn't know. And I will see you soon. Work on your double turn!" Brittany said and walked into her apartment, she pulled out we phone and saw that Santana called. She realized at that time that she wanted to leave NY to go to LA and be with her, she immediately called the Latina back.

"hey B!" Santana said

"hey Santana" Brittany replied

"is something wrong?" Santana asked

"it's just I realized something tonight" Brittany responded

"and that is?" Santana asked

"okay don't get mad, because I didn't even know what was going on. But tonight I went to a movie with a student and at the end she tried to kiss me" Santana cut Britt off

"wait what?" Santana said now upset

"she thought it was a date until I told her it wasn't and I told her about you. She made me realize that I love you so much that I would rather leave here and be with you than have my dream and not you. I love you San and I want to be with you, I want to move out there." Brittany said

"are you serious?" Santana asked on the verge of tears

"yes! I'm ready to go over there and hold you in my arms" Brittany said

"I love you" Santana whispered

"I love you" Brittany responded

"we will figure something out later k. You sound sleepy babe" Santana said

"alright" Brittany said "I miss you"

"I miss you too" Santana replied "everyday"

"wait San can you-" Brittany got interrupted by the brunette

"stay with you on the phone, I always will" Santana said

Brittany got up around 1 pm. She usually never got up so late but she had two days off and she was using them to relax. She woke up at 9 but didn't want to leave her bed. She was thinking of ways to get to LA for new years eve to surprise Santana but she couldn't afford it. She didn't call Santana because she was recording and didn't want to bug. The only thing that was certain is that at 12 she would be talking to the brunette. She clean her apartment, she ate and she watched movies. Brittany got a call from Quinn and talk for about 2 hours catching up on everything. After she watched another movie and fell asleep on her couch, around 10:30 pm her phone rang.

"hello?" Brittany asked

"babe are you sleeping?" Santana asked

"not anymore" Brittany answered

"sorry, but why are you sleeping on new year's eve?" Santana said

"what's the point on going somewhere when all I want is to talk

to you." Brittany replied

"aww I know but I hate knowing you could be celebrating and you're at home" Santana said

"its okay I don't want to go anywhere" Brittany responded

"okay we'll I'm here still recording, can you do me a favor?" Santana asked

"anything for you" Brittany said

"I'm going to send you an address for tonight. I want to see you out and about and I heard this spot is nice to see the ball drop and you need to get someone to take a picture of you with the ball dropping before it reaches 10 seconds till 12 and send me the photo. Can you please do that?" Santana asked

"really?" Brittany asked

"for me?" Santana replies

"fine only cause I love you" Brittany said "you better call me once you get the photo. So I can scream happy new year!"

"you know I will" Santana said "I love you now go you have less than an hour"

Both girls hung up and Brittany started to get ready. She hated that she was doing this but she promised. Soon she was walking towards times square which was not far from her apartment. The blonde found the spot and the countdown began, she found someone to take a photo and there was 20 seconds left. Brittany hurried to send the photo to the Latina, when it sent there was 10 seconds left she turned and observed her surroundings especially the big bright ball falling. Each second fading somehow seemed to pass very slowly. With one second left she looked at her phone and received no phone call. Soon it was a new year and the people around the blonde were kissing, Brittany smiled a bit sad. She then had her eyes covered, the blonde got scared not knowing who's hand were over her blue eyes.

"don't look so sad it's a new year, you should be happy" the person said

Brittany froze she could not think straight, the voice she heard could be a dream. For all the blonde knew she never got that phone call from Santana, she never got ready and she never went to times square. It could not be possible for that voice I be heard by Brittany in the same city. The blonde was then turned and it seemed so unreal.

"Happy new year, I thought you were going to scream that to me?" Santana asked

Brittany saw and couldn't process the girl in front of her.

"I'm standing here on New Years in times square at 12 and have not gotten a kiss, maybe I need to find someone to kiss me" Santana said

"San? Is it really you?" Brittany said

"yes it's me and I'm waiting for my hug and kiss" the brunette said

"but how and when and-" Santana put her finger over Brittany's lip

"Just kiss me" Santana said

Brittany smiled and cupped the girls face and kissed her gently and slowly. They pulled away and both girls smiled and Brittany had tears rolling down her eyes.

"what's wrong?" Santana asked

"I'm just really happy" Brittany said

"remember when I said that to you" Santana asked

"always" Brittany replied "I love you San"

"Brittany I love you" Santana said and kissed the blonde again


End file.
